fictionaltouringcarseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
History Of Super Touring Cars
Super Touring, Class 2 or Class II was a motor racing Touring Cars category defined by the Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile (FIA) for national touring car racing in 1993.1 It was based on the "2 litre Touring Car Formula" created for the British Touring Car Championship (BTCC) in 1990.2 The FIA organised a World Cup for the category each year from 1993 to 1995, and adopted the term "Super Tourer" from 1995.3 Super Touring replaced Group A as the norm in nearly every touring car championship across the world, but escalating costs, and the withdrawal of works teams caused the category to collapse in the late 1990s. The cars looked like regular production road cars, while expensive changes had to be made to provide space for racing tyres inside the standard wheel arches. An example for this was the German Super Tourenwagen Cup (STW) series, which ran from 1994 to 1999, filling a void left after the end of the 2.5-litre V6-powered Deutsche Tourenwagen Meisterschaft (DTM) in 1996. In 2000, the Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters (keeping the 'DTM' acronym) resumed with 4.0-litre V8-powered cars Regulations The Super Touring cars were required to be a minimum of 4.20 metres (13.8 ft) in length, with four doors, effectively requiring a small family saloon car as a minimum. No more than 2 litres engine capacity, or six cylinders were permitted, and the engine was required to be normally aspirated. Only two wheels could be driven and steered.4 For homologation, initially at least 2500 units of the model used must have been produced. In 1995, in a bid to counter the increasing numbers of homologation specials this was increased to at least 25,000 units.5 There was no restriction on body size and doors until 1993, when it was changed to only allow cars with a minimum of four doors and no smaller than the EuroNCAP 'Small Family Car' class, although 'Large Family Car' tends to dominate the category. Until 1995, teams were only permitted to fit aerodynamic device that were available through dealers, but that changed when, in 1994 BTCC season, Alfa Romeo entered a 155 with Gabriele Tarquini and Giampiero Simoni as drivers. The car had a front spoiler with a bottom piece that could be unscrewed and moved forward, acting as a splitter, and a rear spoiler with a pair of extensions, giving the car more downforce. When Alfa Romeo won the first five rounds, Ford, supported by Vauxhall, made a complaint to the race stewards. TOCA soon decided the aero devices were illegal and Alfa Romeo were stripped of the points they earned at Snetterton and Silverstone, though this decision was later reversed by appeal. After this point, Alfa were forced to run their spoilers in the retracted position (the position in which the spoilers were fitted on the road going version, the Alfa 155 Silverstone, though the road car was sold with two unfitted spoiler extension brackets). In the mean time, Renault and BMW responded by introducing their own limited edition road cars – to enable them to run with oversized aerodynamic aids. Soon after that, the FIA changed the regulation in all series to allow cars to only use non-production aerodynamic devices with a restricted size. Restrictions varied depending on body type, with Volvo having to revert from the 850 Estate to their four-door saloon model the following season when they found themselves to be disadvantaged by the new rules. In the Italian Supertourismo category, teams entered extended spoilers without complaints. Alfa Romeo also homologated 2500 road cars, which was the minimum, for that season to allow their 1.8-litre car with an advantage of a higher rev limit to enter, that was also changed to only non-homlogated consumer models to enter. Some series however, would change the rules to suit crowd demands, and competition from rival series, one example, was the Japanese Touring Car Championship (JTCC), which made increases to body width and exhaust noise, also keeping the front aerodynamic devices basic in 1997 and in 1998 with the withdrawal of Nissan due to financial problems and Honda, to commit to its Formula One (F1) programme, and realising it would be less expensive for them to race their NSX in the All-Japan Grand Touring Car Championship (JGTC), leaving Toyota as the sole factory manufacturer to compete using their Corona EXIVs and Chasers. In 1999, a new formula using spaceframe cars came to nothing, and the series was abandoned altogether, as by then Japan's big three all had works entries in the JGTC. In Australia, the series began in 1993 when the Group A regulations for the Australian Touring Car Championship series was replaced by V8 Supercars and Super Touring. The advent of a new management structure and telelcast arrangement for V8 Supercar put them in conflict with Bathurst 1000 organisers. Super Touring were offered the chance to compete at Bathurst after race organisers could not come to terms with V8 Supercar. Bathurst City Council and V8 Supercar came to a separate arrangement to host their own breakaway "Australian 1000 Classic" race. Super Touring did not become a viable option, and the third and final race was transformed into a motorsport carnival, with several categories attending and the Super Touring event halved to 500 kilometres (310 mi), before collapsing in the aftermath of the 1999 race. In 2000, in the absence of a rival, the V8 Supercar event took up the Bathurst 1000 name. Unfortunately, during the Super Touring's long run, the category suffered two fatal accidents. In 1995, Gregg Hansford at Phillip Island, and Kieth O'dor at Avus, were involved in fatal accidents as a result of a broken neck caused by their cars' being hit side-on. Soon after, rollcages in competition cars with built-in side impact bars, and seats with head restraints on the side would become mandatory. One reason for Super Touring's demise was the cost of preparing a car for competition. In 1990, a Vauxhall Cavalier cost £60,000. By the later part of the 90's, a similar car with more sophisticated aerodynamics device and telemetry cost £250,000.[citation needed] The current World Touring Car Championship regulations are very inspired by the old series, with production-based four-door saloons powered by 2.0-litre engines. Wider wheel arches are allowed, which makes the cars look more spectacular. Cars under S2000 regulations are cheaper than their predecessors, to which serious modifications had to be made to allow for wider tires, lower ride height and different suspension – as the width of Super 2000 cars does not need to be the same as that of the production models, development costs can be kept lower. Various national championships use similar rules. Although it bears no resemblance to its predecessor, the "Super Touring" name was retained by the Championnat de France de Supertourisme for the current 3.0-litre tube frame cars. List of Supertouring cars Acura NSX Acura EL Acura Legend Acura Vigor Acura TL Acura RL AFG Alfa Romeo 33 Alfa Romeo 75 Alfa Romeo 146 Alfa Romeo 155 Alfa Romeo 155 TS Alfa Romeo 155 Estate Alfa Romeo 156 Alfa Romeo 156 TS Alfa Romeo 156 Estate Alfa Romeo 164 Alfa Romeo 165 Alfa Romeo 166 Alfa Romeo GTV Audi 80 Audi 90 Audi 100 Audi 100 Avant Audi 200 Audi RS2 Audi A4 Audi A4 Estate Audi 80 Quattro Competition Audi A4 2WD Audi A4 Turbo Audi S2 Coupe Audi TT Audi S4 Audi A6 Audi V8 Audi Storm Bentley Arnage BMW 318si BMW 318i BMW 318is BMW 318i Estate BMW M5 BMW 325i BMW 520is BMW 325i Coupe BMW 320 BMW 320i E36 BMW 320i E36 Estate BMW 318 BMW 320 Turbo Diesel BMW 328i E46 BMW M3 E36 BMW 635CSi BMW 323i BMW 325i BMW 5 Series E34 BMW 5 Series E39 BMW 318i E46 BMW 328i E30 BMW 328i E46 BMW M3 Compact BMW 320CI BMW 323CI BMW 328CI Buick Century Buick LeSabre Buick Park Avenue Buick Regal Buick Rivieria Buick Skylark Cadillac Catera Cadillac Seville Cadillac De Ville Chevrolet Vectra Chevrolet Vectra 16v Chevrolet Vectra GT Chevrolet Beretta Chevrolet Beretta GTZ Chevrolet Malibu Chevrolet Omega A Chevrolet Omega B Chevrolet Prizm Chevrolet Cavalier Chevrolet Corsica Chevrolet Caprice Chevrolet Lumina Chevrolet Monte Carlo Citroen Xsara Citroen Xsara VTS Coupe Citroen Xsara Coupe VTS Citroen Xsara Estate Citroen AX Citroen AX Sport Citroen ZX Citroen ZX 16v Citroen Saxo Citroen Saxo VTS Citroen Saxo 16v Citroen C5 Chrysler 300M Eagle Premier Eagle Summit Eagle Talon Dacia 1310 Dacia Nova Dacia Supernova Daewoo Espero Daewoo LeMans Daewoo Cielo Daewoo Nubira Daewoo Nubira Estate Daewoo Leganza Daewoo Leganza Estate Daewoo Prince Daewoo Arcadia Daewoo Lanos Daihatsu Charade Sedan Daihatsu Charade GLXI Sedan Daihatsu Applause Daihatsu Altis Daihatsu Copen Dodge Avenger Dodge Colt Dodge Dynasty Dodge Intrepid Dodge Lancer Dodge Magnum Dodge Monaco Dodge Neon Dodge Stratus Dodge Shadow Dodge Sprint R T Ferrari 412i Ferrari 550 Ford Sierra Ford Sierra Saphire Ford Sierra RS Cosworth Ford Sierra RS500 Ford Mondeo Ford Mondeo MK1 Ford Mondeo MK2 Ford Mondeo Si Ford Mondeo Ghia Ford Mondeo 4x4 Ford Mondeo Ghia 5D Ford Mondeo Zetec Ford Mondeo Estate Ford Mondeo RS Ford Mondeo ST200 Ford Mondeo MK3 Ford Falcon Ford Contour Ford Taurus Ford Taurus 1st Gen Ford Taurus 2nd Gen Ford Taurus Estate Ford Focus Ford Focus 16v Ford Focus Estate Ford Focus Saloon Ford Fiesta 1.3S Ford Fiesta MK4 Saloon Ford Escort Ford Escort RS Cosworth Ford Escort Estate Ford Escort Saloon Ford Escort MK1 Ford Escort MK2 Ford Escort MK3 Ford Puma Ford Scorpio Ford Scorpio Estate Ford Crown Victoria Ford Thunderbird Ford Escort US Ford Escort US Sedan Ford Escort ZX2 Ford Escort LX Wagon Ford ZX2 Ford Verona Ford Versailles Ford Ikon Ford Laser Ford Telstar Ford Festiva Ford Granada Ford RS200 Ford Mustang Ford Aspire Ford Probe Ford Orion Ford Tierra Fiat Marea Fiat Marea Estate Fiat Coupe Fiat Punto Fiat Punto Convertible Fiat Croma Fiat Tempra Fiat Regenta Fiat Duna Fiat Siena Fiat Palio Estate GAZ Volga GAZ 3110 Geo Metro Geo Spectrum Geo Prizm Hartman 99 Honda Accord Honda Accord STW 1995-1998 Honda Accord STW 1999-2000 Honda Accord Diesel Honda Accord LS Honda Accord Euro R Honda Accord Wagon Honda Accord Coupe Honda City Honda Civic EG9 Honda Civic Ferio Honda Civic Vtec Honda Civic Liftback Honda Civic Aerodeck Honda Domani Europe Honda CRX Honda Prelude Honda Prelude Type S Honda Integra Honda Integra Sedan Honda NSX Honda S2000 Honda CRX Del Sol Honda Torneo Honda Rafaga Holden Vectra Holden Vectra GT Holden Vectra 16v Holden Commodore Holden Nova Holden Nova GS Sedan Hyundai Lantra Hyundai Coupe Hyundai Elantra J2 Hyundai Accent IKCO Paykan Infiniti M30 Infiniti G20 Infiniti J30 Infiniti I30 Isuzu Gemini Sedan Isuzu Aska Jaguar XJ40 Jaguar XJ300 Jaguar X200 Jaguar XJS Jaguar XJ220 Jaguar X Type Kia Sephia Kia Concord Kia Credos Kia Enterprise Kia Clarus Kia Pride Wagon Kia Avella Kia Shuma Kia Spectra Kia Rio Lada 2107 Lada Sagona Lada Samara 2 Lada 110 Lada 111 Lada 112 Lancia Thema Lancia Dedra Lancia Lybra Lancia Lybra Sedan Lancia Kappa Lancia Beta Montecarlo Lancia 037 Lexus GS140 Lexus GS300 Lexus GS400 Lexus ES250 Lexus ES300 Lexus SC300 Lexus IS200 Lincoln LS Lotus Carlton Maurti 1000 Mazda 323F Mazda 323 Sedan Mazda Familia Mazda Familia Station Wagon Mazda Lantis Mazda Xedos Mazda Xedos 6 Mazda 626 Mazda 929 Mazda RX-7 Mazda MX-3 Mazda MX-5 Mazda Cosmo Mercedes Benz 190E Mercedes Benz 190E Estate Mercedes Benz C200 Mercedes Benz W202 Mercedes Benz W202 Estate Mercedes Benz E Class Mercedes E Class Estate Mercedes Benz CLK Class Mercedes Benz SLK Class Mercedes Benz W124 Mercedes Benz W124 Coupe Mercury Sable MG ZS Mitsubishi Starion Mitsubishi Lancer Mitsubishi Lancer Estate Mitsubishi Galant Mitsubishi Lancer GTI Mitsubishi Magna Mitsubishi Magna Chevrolet Mitsubishi GTO Mitsubishi Mirage Mitsubishi Carisma Mitsubishi Eclipse Mitsubishi FTO Mitsubishi Debonair Mitsubishi Cordia Mitsubishi Tredia Mitsubishi Legnum Nissan Primera Nissan Primera EGT Nissan Primera GT Nissan Primera 98 Nissan Primera 00 Nissan Primera P10 Nissan Primera P11 Nissan Primera P11 Camino Nissan Primera EGT 2.0 Nissan Primera 4x4 Nissan Primera MK3 Nissan Primera Estate Nissan Primera GT-R Nissan Sunny B14 Nissan Sunny Sedan Nissan Sunny AD Wagon Nissan Pulsar N14 Nissan Pulsar N15 Nissan Altima Nissan Skyline Nissan Skyline GT-R Nissan Sentra Nissan Maxima Nissan Bluebird T12 Nissan Pulsar N13 Nissan Pulsar ST Nissan Sunny B11 Nissan Silvia Nissan NX Nissan 240RS Nissan HR33 Skyline GTS Nissan March Sedan Nissan March LX Cubic Nissan Stagea Opel Vectra Opel Vectra GT Opel Vectra 16v Opel Vectra V16 Opel Vectra STW Opel Vectra A Opel Vectra B Opel Vectra B Estate Opel Vectra Diesel Opel Astra Opel Astra GSI Opel Astra GTE Opel Astra 2.0 SRI Opel Astra G Opel Astra Sedan Opel Astra Caravan Opel Astra Coupe Opel Astra Diesel Opel Astra G Diesel Opel Astra Sedan Diesel Opel Astra Caravan Diesel Opel Astra Coupe Diesel Opel Tigra Opel Tigra 1.6i Opel Kadett E Opel Calibra Opel Calibra 4x4 Turbo Opel Calibra 16v Opel Omega Opel Omega A Opel Omega A Estate Opel Omega B Opel Omega B Caravan Opel Senator B Opel Manta Opel Ascona Opel Corsa A Sedan Opel Corsa B Caravan Opel Corsa B Sedan Oldsmobile Cutlass Calais Oldsmobile Achieva Oldsmobile Alero Oldsmobile Cutclass Supreme Oldsmobile Eighty Eight Oldsmobile Nighty Eight Oldsmobile Intrigue Oldsmobile Aurora Oldsmobile Toronado Peugeot 405 Peugeot 405 MI16 Peugeot 405 HDI Peugeot 405 Estate Peugeot 505 Peugeot 406 Peugeot 406 HDI Peugeot 406 Estate Peugeot 806 Peugeot 305 Peugeot 305 V6 Peugeot 306 Peugeot 306 Saloon Peugeot 306 Estate Peugeot 306 HDI Peugeot 306 GTI Peugeot 306 CC Peugeot 406 Coupe Peugeot 206 Peugeot 206 HDI Peugeot 206 CC Peugeot 309 Peugeot 309 GTI Peugeot 205 Peugeot 205 MI16 Peugeot Pars Peugeot ROA Peugeot 605 Peugeot 607 Peugeot 504 Plymouth Acclain Plymouth Breeze Plymouth Caravelle Plymouth Laser Plymouth Turismo Pontiac Sunfire Pontiac Grand Am Porsche 924 Porsche 944 Porsche 968 Porsche 911 Proton Saga Proton MPI Proton Iswara Proton Wira Proton Persona Proton Persona Coupe Proton Perdana Proton Putra Proton Impian Proton Coupe Renault 19 Renault 19 16v Renault Laguna Renault Laguna Estate Renault Laguna 2 Renault 5 GT Turbo Renault Clio Renault Clio 16V Renault Clio Williams Renault Symbol Renault Megane Renault Megane Hatchback Renault Megane Saloon Renault Megane Break Renault Safrane Renault 9 Renault 11 Renault Fuego Renault 18 Renault 21 Renault 25 Renault Samsung SQ5 Rolls Royce Silver Sprint Rover SD1 Rover 216 GTI Rover 618i Rover 618is Rover 618 GSI Rover 620ti Rover 200 Coupe Rover 75 Rover 45 Rover 45 Hatchback Saab 9-3 Saab 9-3 Estate Saab 9-5 Saab 9-5 Estate Saab 900 Saturn S Series Saturn S Series Sedan Ssangyong Chairman H Seat Cordoba Seat Cordoba 16v Seat Cordoba TDI Seat Cordoba Estate Seat Malaga Seat Toledo Seat Toledo GT Seat Toledo 16v Seat Toledo TDI Seat Toledo Estate Seat Vario Skoda Octavia Skoda Octavia 16v Skoda Octavia 2.0 20v Skoda Octavia Estate Skoda Octavia TDI Subaru Leone Skoda 120 Skoda 130 Skoda Forman Skoda Favorit Combi Skoda Favorit Sedan Skoda Felicia Skoda Felicia Sedan Skoda Felicia Combi Skoda Felicia Pickup Subaru Legacy Subaru Legacy Station Wagon Subaru Impreza Subaru Impreza Station Wagon Subaru Impreza Coupe Suzuki Baleno Suzuki Baleno Station Wagon Suzuki Cultus Suzuki Cappuccino Suzuki Swift Sedan Tofas Sahin Tofas Dogan Tofas Kartal Toyota Carina Toyota Carina E Toyota Carina E GT Toyota Carina GTI Toyota Carina E Estate Toyota Corolla Toyota Corolla AE100 Toyota Corolla Ceres Toyota Corolla AE101 Toyota Corolla AE110 Toyota Corolla AE111 Toyota Corolla Liftback Toyota Corolla AE90 FX GT Toyota Corolla AE93 Seca Toyota Corolla AE82 Toyota Corolla E110 Sedan Toyota Corolla E110 Wagon Toyota Corolla E100 Toyota Corolla E100 Hatchback Toyota Corolla E100 Liftback Toyota Corolla AE103 Wagon Toyota Corolla Levin Toyota Corolla Levin GT Toyota Corona Toyota Corona T190 Toyota Corona Exiv Toyota Corona E Toyota Corona E GT Toyota Corona T210 Toyota Sprinter Marino Toyota Sprinter Trueno Toyota Chaser Toyota Chaser Tourer Toyota Camry Toyota Camry MK3 Toyota Celica A60 Toyota Celica ST165 Toyota Celica ST185 Toyota Celica ST205 Toyota Altezza Toyota Supra Toyota MR2 Toyota Exsior Toyota Comfort Toyota Trueno Toyota Caldina Toyota Crown Toyota Tercel Toyota Soarer Toyota MK ll Vauxhall Cavalier Vauxhall Cavalier 16v Vauxhall Cavalier 16v GSI Vauxhall Belmont Vauxhall Vectra Vauxhall Vectra 16v Vauxhall Vectra Hatchback Vauxhall Astra 2.0 SRI Volkswagen Vento GT Volkswagen Vento TDI Volkswagen Jetta Volkswagen Jetta GTI Volkswagen Golf Volkswagen Golf GTI Volkswagen Golf IV GTI Volkswagen Golf TDI Volkswagen Golf IV TDI Volkswagen Golf IV Variant Volkswagen Golf IV Sedan Volkswagen Passat B4 Volkswagen Passat B4 TDI Volkswagen Passat B5 Volkswagen Passat B5 Wagon Volkswagen Passat B5 Wagon TDI Volkswagen Beetle Volkswagen Polo Volkswagen Polo G40 Volkswagen Polo Sedan Volkswagen Polo Estate Volkswagen Santana Volkswagen Corrado Volkswagen Logus Volkswagen Apollo Volkswagen Phaneton Volkswagen Bora Volvo 740 Volvo 760 Volvo 900 Volvo 940 Volvo 960 Volvo 850 Estate Volvo 850 20v Volvo 850 GLT Volvo 850 SE Volvo S40 Volvo S40 Estate Volvo S60 Volvo S80 Volvo 440/460 Volvo 240 Volvo 240 Estate Volvo 360 Volvo C70 List of championships that used the Super Touring formula British Touring Car Championship Championnat de France de Supertourisme Italian Superturismo Championship Touring Car World Cup Copa de las Naciones Japanese Touring Car Championship Super Tourenwagen Cup Belgian Procar Championship Swedish Touring Car Championship Campeonato de España de Turismos Portuguese Touring Car Championship Central European Supertouring Car Championship South African Touring Car Championship Asia-Pacific Touring Car Championship South East Asian Touring Car Challenge Australian Super Touring Championship New Zealand Touring Car Championship North American Touring Car Championship European Touring Car Championship TOCA Touring Car Championship Top Gear Touring Car Championship Arab Touring Car Championship Argentine Touring Car Championship Austrian Touring Car Championship African Touring Car Championship Asian Touring Car Championship Afro Eurasian Touring Car Championship Anglo Irish Touring Car Championship Balkan Touring Car Championship Belgian Touring Car Championship Brazilian Touring Car Championship British And Irish Touring Car Championship Central American Touring Car Championship Chinese Touring Car Championship Chilean Touring Car Championship Croatian Touring Car Championship Czech Touring Car Championship Dutch Touring Car Championship Eastern European Touring Car Championship Eurasian Touring Car Championship Far East Asian Touring Car Championship French Touring Car Championship Gulf Touring Car Championship Greek Touring Car Championship Hungarian Touring Car Championship Iberian Touring Car Championship Imaginary World Touring Car Championship Imaginary European Touring Car Championship Imaginary Asian Touring Car Championship Imaginary American Touring Car Championship Imaginary Australian Touring Car Championship Imaginary International Touring Car Championship Imaginary Intercontinental Touring Car Championship Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Imaginary French Touring Car Championship Imaginary German Touring Car Championship Imaginary Italian Touring Car Championship Imaginary Spanish Touring Car Championship Imaginary Portuguese Touring Car Championship Imaginary Swedish Touring Car Championship Imaginary Finnish Touring Car Championship Imaginary Norwegian Touring Car Championship Imaginary Danish Touring Car Championship Imaginary Russian Touring Car Championship Imaginary Chinese Touring Car Championship Imaginary Japanese Touring Car Championship Intercontinental Touring Car Championship Indian Touring Car Championship Italian Touring Car Championship Indonesian Touring Car Championship Korean Touring Car Championship Malaysian Touring Car Championship Mediterranean Touring Car Championship Mexican Touring Car Championship Middle Eastern Touring Car Championship Nordic Touring Car Championship Polish Touring Car Championship Scottish Touring Car Championship Serbian Touring Car Championship Slovenian Touring Car Championship Slovakian Touring Car Championship Thai Touring Car Championship Turkish Touring Car Championship Ukrainian Touring Car Championship Welsh Touring Car Championship World Touring Car Nations Cup Touring Car World Series Warped Touring Car Series World Touring Car Series World Hatchback Championship V6 Touring Car Championship Touring Car Racing At The World Olympics TOCA Winter Touring Car Shootout FIA Winter Touring Car Trophy And Many More